Impervium-334
Name: Impervium-334 Manufacturer: Karavin Concern Affiliation: Closed-Market | Karavin Concern, Confederacy of Independent Systems, Eternal Empire Homeworld (optional): N/A Production: Mass-Produced Modularity: No Material: Three parts Alusteel, three parts Ciridium, four parts Quadanium Classification: Alloy Weight: Very Heavy Resistances: Blasters High Kinetic: Average Lightsabers: None Other: Sonic: None | EMP/ION: None | Elemental: Low | Corrosive: Average * Color: Gray, with subtle gold highlights Optimized Production: Karavin Concern has perfected the technique for manufacturin this material, allowing the military-industrial conglomerate to produce vast quantities of it in a relatively short amount of time, giving the manufacturer the ability to fulfill very large orders and making Impervium-334 a competitive alternative to Durasteel in the starship construction industry Highly Resistant To Blasters: Impervium-334 is engineered at a molecular level to dissipate the energy of blaster and laser-type weapons very efficiently, thus giving this material a much higher resistance to such weapons than Durasteel, at the expense of vulnerability against ion weapons Very Heavy: Impervium-334 is a very heavy material, intended for starship construction and ill-suited for light vehicles such as speeders. Its weight also prevents it from being used in the manufacturing of personal armor Superconductive: The molecular structure of Impervium-334 was designed to dissipate the energy of blaster-type weapons. Unfortunately, the very same feature also gives it a very high conductivity, rendering it vulnerable to ion-type weapons Registered under patent number CIS-43674902-80873982-929-15830800, Impervium-334 is Karavin Concern's attempt to develop a highly competitive alternative to Durasteel in the starship construction industry. Development of this material began with a government grant issued by the Eternal Empire, as part of its economic policy to develop Nelvaan into an important industrial hub amongst the southern systems. Because of the government's involvement, however, it is impossible to pin down the exact date when development of this project began, as even public government projects tend to be shrouded in secrecy on Nelvaan, however it is speculated that the project was approved very soon after the company's founding. Consisting of three parts Alusteel, three parts Ciridium and four parts Quadanium, which give the alloy the latter part of its name, Impervium-334 is part of a new breed of "smart materials", designed and optimized on a molecular level in order to excel at its intended purpose, a complex process which took a great deal of innovation on the production level, in order for the company to be able to manufacture it in sufficiently large quantities and in a cost-effective manner in order to meet the projected demand for this alloy. The alloy's crystalline structure is designed in a way that allows it to dissipate energy very efficiently, thus rendering it very resistant against most common blaster-type weapons found in the galaxy. This increased conductivity, however, comes with the drawback of making machinery plated with it vulnerable to ion and EMP-type weapons, requiring additional insulation which further increases the mass of the vehicle, adding to the already considerable mass of this alloy. The high density of Impervium-334 drastically increases the material's weight, which is fine for massive starships, but which renders the alloy unusable in the construction of light vehicles such as speeders, or personal weapons and armor. Another indicator of this project's magnitude and importance is the amount of effort that Karavin Concern's marketing department has put into promoting it, with everything from the catchy name, to the various brochures and advertisements being meticulously designed for maximum impact. Less expensive than un-alloyed Quadanium, Impervium-334 is not intended to try and seize the title of the most resilient material in the galaxy, but rather to provide a competitive alternative to Durasteel in the starship construction industry, especially in the southern systems. The conglomerate has already received several contracts from the Nelvaanian government and it is expected that Confederate and international offers will soon follow. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/impervium-334.120652/ Category:Technology Category:Military Category:Factory And Codex Category:Materials